


dads

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [6]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, mac and dennis are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	

_screaming babies and early morning feeds had become mac and dennis’ life since chase and molly were born, their perfect bundles of joy._

_chase was the oldest by a minute and was named, of course after chase utley, much to dennis’ dismay, he really didn’t like the idea of his son being named after a man his husband wanted to bang, but they had agreed that since he wanted to name their daughter after molly ringwald, it was only fair that mac chose the other name._

_they had decided that this time they would use mac’s sperm and dee’s egg because as dennis had said ‘she has my genes so it will basically be both of us’_

_mac was 100% against the idea of having to bang dee, but was also ridiculously disgusted when he actually found out how it actually worked._

_they had originally planned for one baby but, nevertheless they got their babies._

_dee had initially refused, after carmen's baby she had said no more babies but, when dennis and mac offered her a third of their shares and actually paid attention to her pregnancy then she changed her mind._

_the 14th of may was the day that dennis and mac’s lives changed._

_it had taken mac a while to get used to night feeds and dennis would often find him in the morning asleep on the beige rocking chair in the babies room with either chase or molly asleep on his chest._

_everyday he saw mac like that he found himself falling a little bit more in love with his husband._

_dennis never thought he could be a good father, he never thought he would be married to mac, still living in their apartment, which mac had refurbished all those years ago._

_but here he was, with everything he thought he’d never have._


End file.
